Je passerai cette porte
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi 28 du Poney : Grima, une porte, des chevaux, Eowyn, la neige ...


**« Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? » Voilà, à mon avis, la question qui a taraudé le Poney Fringant ces derniers temps, et spécialement à l'occasion de ce nouveau défi. Eh oui : pourquoi se contenter de se creuser les méninges pour écrire un texte sur Grima Wormtongue ? Pourquoi ne pas rajouter une ou deux exigences ? L'intervention d'une porte, par exemple, ou bien d'un animal qui ne soit pas un chat.**

**Et voici comment Grima est devenu méchant.**

Je passerai cette porte

La lourde cape en laine noire le réchauffait. Par ces temps d'hiver, un hiver particulièrement redoutable, Grima n'aimait rien moins que de devoir passer la moitié de la journée à galoper dehors. C'était pourtant ce qu'il venait de faire : traverser toute une partie du pays de Rohan, entre Dunharrow et Edoras, pour faire parvenir un message à son maître. Mais après tout, rien n'était trop pénible pour servir le roi Théoden du Rohan. Depuis qu'il était devenu l'un de ses conseillers, Grima brûlait d'une fierté qui n'avait d'égale que son dévouement.

L'hiver. Des flocons de neige achevaient de fondre dans ses cheveux noirs. Grima n'aimait pas vraiment le froid, mais cette saison était pourtant celle où il se sentait le plus à son aise. Celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, à vrai dire, lorsque la neige blanche venait caresser son visage si pâle. Enfant solitaire né d'un père peu aimant et d'une mère affaiblie par la perte de trop de ses frères et sœurs, Grima n'avait jamais su réchauffer son cœur aux rayons du soleil de printemps. Il avait préféré s'absorber dans l'étude durant de longues années, jusqu'à ce que la rumeur de ses qualités parvienne jusqu'à la Maison d'Or de Meduseld. Appelé auprès du roi Théoden pour lui offrir ses services, Grima avait enfin connu son premier moment de vrai bonheur.

Il l'avait vue, blanche dame dans la neige blanche. Son cœur glacé s'en était épris aussitôt, dès qu'elle était apparue. Elle était venue dans les écuries royales, où lui-même se trouvait, pour soigner l'un de ses chevaux préférés. Ebloui par tant de pure beauté, Grima s'était tapi dans l'ombre et l'avait observée le plus discrètement possible. Ce ne fut cependant pas assez : la belle Eowyn finit par sentir ce regard bleu et fasciné qui pesait sur elle. Elle se retourna, regarda Grima droit dans les yeux avec un air de suprême hauteur, puis quitta les lieux sans plus attendre. Grima la suivit à quelque distance tandis qu'elle remontait hâtivement vers le château, qu'elle en traversait la grande porte et qu'elle s'élançait dans les couloirs. Il la suivit toujours, insoucieux des gardes et des servantes qu'il bousculait dans sa course.

Eowyn atteignit la porte de sa chambre, entra précipitamment et la referma d'un geste sec. Le claquement sonore retentit jusque dans le cœur de Grima. Il se jura, alors, qu'il passerait cette porte.

Il la revit souvent par la suite, hantant ses pas comme une ombre blanche. Il suivait la trace infime de son parfum, il emportait chez lui le manteau qu'elle oubliait sur un banc, il se cachait dans la pénombre des écuries lorsqu'elle venait voir ses chevaux. Elle nourrissait pour eux un grand amour, n'ayant hormis son frère et son vieil oncle aucune autre créature à aimer. Grima comprenait sa solitude. Il goûtait au même sentiment lorsque les yeux froids d'Eowyn lui jetaient un regard plein de glace. Il savait qu'elle redoutait sa présence et qu'elle le devinait derrière chacun de ses pas, sans pouvoir lui échapper. Elle n'aimait guère être contrainte de s'enfermer chez elle, mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Il ne passerait jamais cette porte.

D'abord trop fasciné par la grâce sans pareille de la dame Eowyn, Grima ne lui en voulut pas. Il se contenta de poursuivre leur étrange danse, lui qui la désirait tant et elle qui le fuyait toujours. Mais au fil du temps, les douloureuses affres de la colère finirent par ronger son cœur. Qui était-elle pour oser le mépriser ainsi alors qu'il ne faisait que l'aimer ? N'avait-elle donc pas de cœur ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit cruelle, Eowyn de Rohan, pour se refuser toujours au fidèle Grima ! Il l'aurait rendue heureuse ... Oui, il aurait su la faire sourire. Si seulement elle avait pu, une seule fois, mettre un peu de chaleur dans son regard. Mais toujours la porte claquait devant lui.

Repris par les tremblements de froid, Grima tendit ses mains blanches vers le feu. Au-delà des flammes, il vit alors apparaître la silhouette familière de la dame de ses pensées. Eowyn semblait vouloir elle aussi se rapprocher du feu joyeux qui brûlait dans la grande salle de Meduseld, mais elle se figea soudain en reconnaissant Grima sous ses laines noires. Ils étaient seuls, la nuit était tombée. Grima se leva, s'inclina devant elle, et fit un signe de la main vers le banc qu'il venait de quitter.

— Je vous en prie, ma Dame.

Eowyn le dévisagea, hésitant presque à accepter sa proposition. Mais elle se ravisa, rabattit sur elle les pans de sa cape et partit sans prononcer une parole. Au loin, Grima entendit une porte claquer.

Il ne dormit pas. Le lendemain, un étranger vint le trouver. Il portait un grand manteau blanc, et son visage disparaissait sous un capuchon de même couleur. Aux premiers mots qu'il prononça, sa voix fit frémir le cœur de Grima.

**On soulignera donc que les chevaux représentent les pas-chats, et que si vous n'avez pas trouvé de porte dans cette histoire, faudrait peut-être la relire !**


End file.
